ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) technology is a wide viewing angle technology developed to provide a large size, high definition desktop display and LCD TV application, which is a kind of hard screen technology. The ADS technology overcomes the problem of low transmittance of conventional IPS (In-Plane-Switching) technology, and realizes high transmission with a wide viewing angle.
A large quantity of static electricity is typically generated during the film peeling process of the ADS display panel product. In some abnormal conditions, the generated electrostatic cannot be dissipated quickly, causing polarization of the liquid crystal, and leading to unrecoverable mura (i.e., uneven brightness of the display, with various traces).
The existing manufacture procedure for ADS products has no specific treatment on this process. Typically, the modules are assembled instantly after the film is peeled off, and conductive tapes (usually with a width of about 1 cm and a length of about 1 cm, on left and right sides) are applied to connect the CF (color filter), ITO (indium tin oxide) and the outer frame. Therefore, there may be random defects to some extent, increasing the probability of bad quality products.